


Our Maknae, My Hyungs!

by Multi_Fan_Kpop_Lover_0903



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I don't get pleasure out of hurting changkyun, I don't understand my brain sometimes, I'm sorry to do this to changkyun, Minor Violence, My brain comes up with these things and I run with it, Other, Physical Abuse, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, i had to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fan_Kpop_Lover_0903/pseuds/Multi_Fan_Kpop_Lover_0903
Summary: Changkyun is walking home from the studio one night when he gets into a confrontation with a group of guys. His hyungs are sitting around waiting for him at home getting more and more worried by the moment.What will happen when they finally find him? What will the aftermath of the attack be like? And why did they come after him in the first place?Read to find out!





	Our Maknae, My Hyungs!

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot has nothing to do with my chapter fic. I just got this idea in my head, and knew I needed to get it out before it over took everything else.
> 
> I hope you like it. It's been floating around for a bit and I just needed to get out.

"He should be home by now hyunwoo!" Kihyun is pacing in the front of the other five who are sitting around the living room with varying degrees of worry across their faces.  
"I know kihyun, I'll try calling again. If he doesn't answer I'll call the manager and then me and hoseok will go looking for him, alright?" Kihyun takes a deep breath before nodding and sinking down beside jooheon, who curls into his side.

Hyunwoo looks at his members wondering where their maknae could be and if he know the amount of emotions he was stirring up in his hyungs.

 

* * *

 

 **Hours earlier;** **Changkyun's POV:**

 

"Ah! I didn't realize how late it was. Man, Kihyun hyung is gonna kill me." I quickly shut down all the equipment and put it away before grabbing my things and rushing out of the building turning lights off as I go. I can't ask anyone for a ride home because no one's here. They didn't know I was staying late. Hell, I didn't know I was stay thing late. Ah, My phones dead to. Man, kihyun's gonna be so angry.  
I begin talking to my self to try to stave off the nerves at knowing my hyungs are gonna be angry at me.  
"He's gonna have hyunwoo stand behind him with that disappointed face that's going to make me feel 10x smaller than he is, Evil eomma fairy hyung is what he is. He has some kind of magic over hyunwoo appa that gets him to do whatever he wants." I look up at the convenience store and smirk before rushing in.

"I can buy his love! That all ways works." I bow to the employee as I grab a basket and head to the snack isle. I smile brightly as I grab a variety of snacks that I know he likes, and a few for the other hyungs because I know their all worrying over where I am. I really should start carrying a charger with me. But I was to busy wanting to get the choreography right I didn't even think about time or my phone at all.  
I sigh and look at the snacks before smirking sadly. I'm just wanting to get better for my hyungs. I'm not a good dancer, even with choreographed dances. But I'm trying  really hard to get it down. Only this time I went to far and wasn't watching the time, and now I'm pretty sure the hyungs are mad at me. I'm going to be in so much trouble.

 Oh well, I'll take what comes. I quickly finishing get the snacks and rush to the counter.  
"Aren't you out a little late, young one?" I nod my head with a sheepish smile.  
"Yes sir, I lost track of time. These are hopefully going to be a bribe. It might not work with how my hyungs are. But it can't hurt to try, right?" The man laughs but it dims when he looks over my shoulder. As I glance over I see a couple of oddly dressed guys about my age or a little older watching me from the window.

"You should be careful getting home. These streets might be safe during the day. At night is a complete different story." I nod jerkily wishing my phone wasn't dead.  
"Yes sir, I'll be careful and quick. You have a nice night, and be careful your self." He gives me a soft smile before I leave the store. Be fore walking away I take my phone out wishing it wasn't dead.

I pull my hood up and my ball cap farther down my ace before doing a fast walk down the street. I ignore the shivers going down my spine. But I really should learn to listen to my instincts like hoseok taught me.  
"Hey, kid." I stumble a bit, but I continue walking ignoring the guys behind me. I really don't want a confrontation. There's no way I'll win this fight when there are 5 of them.  
"Hey, He's talking to you." Damn, I wasn't fast enough. I look to the street ahead of me. One more block and I would of been Scot free.

I'm not that damn lucky.

"Sorry, man. I'm in a rush to get home. My hyungs are waiting for." The guy in front of me has died red hair that does nothing for him, unlike my jooheon hyung. I grimace when one of the other guys runs his hand along my arm to the bag at my side.  
My grip tightens and I jerk away slightly. "We just wanted to talk to you. We want to ask you a question." I tilt my head to the side in askance.

"Do you recognize us?" My eyes widen slightly at the question, and I take a moment to let my eyes wonder over the other four. No, I don't. And I tell them that. But in reality I shouldn't have said anything at all. Then again it wouldn't have mattered.  
"Of course you don't. You wouldn't give a rats ass about anyone who you don't think is important enough, huh I.M."

I take a step back but run into one of the others. It was then I realized that they had surrounded me. This isn't going to be good.  
"We're your good friends from Special K. You know the company that went bankruptcy and broke contracts with all but five of their trainees. Did you know that all the other trainees, haven't been able to find another company that will take us? Or that you five were the only reason the company went bankruptcy? You and your group of freaks ruined our life."

I can't stop my mouth, I really need to learn to control that, "You know it could of been because none of you have any talent to speak of. I mean come on. You really think it's because of us that you failed. I remember you now. And I remember that you can't hold rhythm to your rap."  
I point to two others in the group all the while smirking sarcastically at the one in front of me. "Their dancing wasn't even on a standard that even the lowest company would take. The only reason they got in was because of their daddies money."  
I point at the last, I figure they're gonna jump me no matter what I say. So I might as well give them a real reason to be angry, and I really am good at making people angry.  
"And their singing sound like a couple of screeching cats, So yeah. I remember you. I also remember that you were the first five to go, and that it had nothing to do with the company going bankruptcy."

I saw that punch coming from a mile away so it wasn't hard to duck. But the next one, I didn't see.

 

* * *

 

Third Person POV:

"Okay, We're going to look for him. The manager said he's not at the building at the camera's show him leaving an hour ago. And just so you kno-" Hyunwoo didn't even get to finish his sentence before everyone was at the door waiting, looking at him like he offended them by trying to explain things to them.

He just takes a deep breath and joins them. By the time their at the front entrance he has finished explain what the manager had told him.  
"He said from the look of the video, changkyun didn't realize what time it was. But once he did he rushed to leave." Hoseok nods at hyunwoo and throws his arms around jooheon who still looks worried.  
"So he didn't do any of this on purpose. He also probably forgot a charger again." They all laugh slightly and began walking down the street all talking about how he always forgets the time and his charger.

"You know that little convenience store down the street from here. I wouldn't put it past him to try to get us bribery snacks. Especially kihyun hyung." They all snicker at jooheon's observation and kihyuns little humph sound.  
As they walk closer to the street they can hear yelling and for some reason they all get chills down they're spines at the same time. They all share looks before they all hit a dead run.  
As they round the corner they come across a sight they haven't seen before, and never want to see again.

"Come on bastards! That all you got!"

Changkyun fighting fiv- well now three guys because two are layed out on the ground. They can see though, that changkyun is getting tired. He's swaying back and forth. The other three notice it to, and rush at him together instead of apart.  
He manages to duck two of them but doesn't dodge the hit for his ribs from the last. He goes down with a cry that sets kihyun and hyunwoo off. With out a second thought they have jumped in.

"Get away from him!" Kihyun has tackled the guy and standing over him rage dripping off of him and he launches again.  
Hyunwoo doesn't even say anything he just hits and continues to hit and dodge the other guy.  
"That's our maknae!" Hyungwon and minhyuk quickly tag team the last guy so he can't help his other friends. The one's on the ground don't even attempt to get up. Changkyun really did a number on them.

Jooheon and hoseok quickly grab changkyun who seems to be out of it. He keeps muttering things but they're not paying attention. No, their attention is on their other members.  
Hyunwoo is now helping kihyun. Who they really can't believe just managed a guy bigger than him without any help until the end.  
Hyungwon and minhyuk have now come and joined them with checking on changkyun, and hoseok is pulling hyunwoo and kihyun of the last guy.

"Come on guys, We gotta get changkyun to hospital and also call the cops." Hyunwoo stops immediately but its takes both him and hoseok to pull the spit fire off the last guy. But they finally tell him changkyun is seriously hurt which of course makes his protective instincts tun from violence to healer.

They crowd around changkyun as hoseok and hyunwoo watch over the five idiots on the ground as they was for the cops and their manager.  
"Jesus, changkyun. You're gonna have monbebe's going crazy when they find out you got jumped but still managed to hold your own." The youngest doesn't seem to hear jooheon. His attention is solely focused on kihyun.

"Hy-hyung. I got you snacks." Kihyun's face twists sadly before pulling the maknae to him where their seated on the ground making sure not to bump is head or ribs.  
"I don't need the snack maknae. I just need to know your okay, yeah?" Changkyun doesn't respond but he does run his hands along kihyuns arm. The ambulance, cops, and their managers seem to materialize from no where.  
And they are taking changkyun in the ambulance with one of their managers and kihyun since he knows his blood type and for some reason his medical history.

The rest quickly explain to the officers what they saw when coming around the corner and how they pulled them off their maknae. The manager left with them makes sure that nothing is going to come back on the boys and that this won't find it's way on social media without the companies say so.

Before they leave once of the officers hand them a bag of stuff.  
"One of the guys said that this was his and it's what thy were after." The members grimace thinking that all of this was over a couple of snacks. With the managers reassurance that the officers could ask changkyun questions once them and his doctor says he can, they were off following behind the ambulance worry filling the car.  
"He'll be okay." The statement coming from their manger should calm their nerves but it doesn't all that will is seeing their precious maknae.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun is waiting out in the holding area. They notice that he has paper towels and is rubbing at his hands. Why, they find out when they walk forward and see blood. It's also along his arms and a little on his chest.  
"Why do you have blood on you?" Hyunwoo reaches forward and helps to rub at it as hyungwon comes up from behind and holds him as the usually strong kihyun knees buckle slightly.

"We didn't see it because he already had blood on him. But apparently he was stabbed and it started to bleed really bad. I had to help to hold pressure until they could stop it." He forgoes getting the blood off and turns into hyungwon and pulls both jooheon and minhyuk down onto the floor with the two of them.  
Hyunwoo and hoseok sit chairs on either side of them and just wait. Hoseok runs his fingers through jooheons hair as he watching the entrance to the room where he is waiting for is managers to come through.  
Hyunwoo has taken over getting the blood off of him and has managed but his shirt still has some on him.

The doctor comes through with the two managers he looks grim but they can tell by the managers that it's not deadly.  
"Changkyun has quite a bit of damage done to his body. From what I was told, It's quite amazing he was able to continue to try and protect himself because the stab wound nicked one of his lungs and two of his ribs are shattered. That in it's self should have put him down. But he also has a fracture in his hip. The face wounds are more superficial other than the black eye. It looks they just went after his lower body."  
The doctor smiles slightly at them rin reassurance. "But other than that he'll be fine. He does have a concussion so expect some memory lapses, major fatigue, and erratic mood swings until it heals. But he should be able to go home in about a week as long as his ribs do fine and he cooperates

The members all have to grip each other. Yeah he's not dead. But he's badly hurt. "Can we see him?" Minhyuk is the one to ask eyes wide with pain tears still falling down his face, and it breaks the doctors heart. These poor boys brother, in every since of the word but blood, is hurt and all they want is to see him.  
He can't deny them that. He tells them what room he's in and steps out of the way as they rush behind their managers.

When they reach the room they hear yelling and rush in to find changkyun arguing with one of the nurses. He just keeps repeats kihyuns name over and over again, and when he see's him he tries to launch out of the bed but the nurse catches him. Kihyun immediately runs over to him trying to calm him. None of them understand what's going on but they all remember what the doctor said about the concussion.

"Hyung, Your okay. not mad at me." Kihyun looks at the members confused but shakes his head.  
"No kkunkkungie. Hyungs not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong." Now what happens next surprises them even more.  
Changkyuns affectionate, yes. But he doesn't really care for sharing beds or being held a lot.  
"Hold me hyung." He scoots over and pats the bed. The nurse goes to stop him, but one harsh glare from minhyuk and hyungwon stops her. She leaves with a huff and it just goes ignored.

"I'll hold kkunkkungie." He looks at the other members who have surrounded the bed their hands resting on various parts of their maknae. He knows that everything will be fine from here on out.  
He lays his head on the pillow beside changkyuns and watches him sleep before he himself falls asleep with the other members right behind him.

 

* * *

 

 **Two week late;** **Changkyuns POV:**

 

"Alright Changkyun shi, You have to answer these questions truthfully and without any lies." I nod my head and grip jooheons hand tightly. He squeezes back to reassure me. He curled up beside me on the couch while the other members are spread out in the room and the managers are standing behind me and jooheon.

"Now do you remember why you were late to get home?"  
"Yes, I wasn't watching the time while I was practicing our new dance, and I forgot my charger at home again. So I had no was to charge my phone once I realized it was dead." The officer nods and looks to his partner who is writing everything down.

"Okay, Do you remember what happened right before the attack?" I nod my head this time and take a breath.  
"I stopped at the convenience store so I could get snacks for my hyungs, kihyun in particular, because I knew he was going to be angry for me being out so late. I remember talking to the clerk, and him telling me to get home quickly and safely because we had seen those guy watching through the window."

His partner finishes writing what I said down before getting up and walking toward me. "No, with this question, it is crucial you tell the truth about why they did this, Okay changkyun shi?" I nod and take a deep breath already knowing what it was. I grip jooheon hand tighter making him lean into me and put his head against the side of mine to help keep me calm.

"Why did these boys jump you?"

I let out a shuttering breath before looking up at my hyungs. "They were angry at me for debuting with Monsta X. They were part of the company, Special K, that I was in before starship. It was their I was apart of another group named Nu'bility. They blamed me and my old members for the company going under and them not debuting. Plus they were already going to jump me. They purposely followed me and cornered me, it didn't matter what I said, they were still going to hurt me. So I told them exactly why they didn't debut. I do have to admit I should really learn when to stop talking but they made me so angry with the lies they were spewing. And not even about my self. But about my former members. I'm still close to them and the fact that those idiots said something like that."

I stop and take a deep breath, but before I can go on the officer raises his hand to stop me. "That's all we'll need. Because they lied and said that it was for the snacks. But unluckily for them and luckily for you. The building you were in front of had camera's with both video and audio. So we know what happened already but we just need you to confirm it."

I nod and smile as we finish up everything. "Hey changkyun?" I look at minhyuk who has now come and wrapped himself around me once the managers and the cops have left.  
"Why did you keep wanting for kihyun ah this entire time with your concussion?" I scratch my neck as my cheeks warm considerably.  
"The doctor say's it's because my last thoughts before I suffered the concussions were about kihyun being angry with me. That my brain constructed the need for constant of him near me and his reassurance that he wasn't mad."

He giggles slightly and kisses my cheek. "Good. Because I thought it was because he was your favorite." I snicker and shake my head, "No, Everyone knows jooheon is my favorite."  
Chaos erupts around me and I just lean my head back and watch them.

My hyungs.  
My protectors.  
My Family.

"What I want to know was, why you kept calling me your 'Evil eomma fairy hyung'?" My eyes widen and I try to hobble my way away from the laughter that erupts as kihyun starts in on me.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually quite like this one shot.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and like always, let me know if you see any missing words or typos.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
